warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leopardclawxx
Could you check out my join request on project imagine? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 16:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You still on? Chat? [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your nyan, and you shall survive 17:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) He fails. It's so awful. I'm ashamed XD Got it, thanks Leopard! 16:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh. :3 16:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure! So I can't wait to see your warriors wiki entry!!! 13:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I'm writing more of Honeypaw's Grand Adventure right now. I <3 Bluepaw. She's spunky, fast, fun, and powerful. Love her :) 14:00, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Did you read Little Dreams, Big Hopes? That's the first book....i'm trying to give Bluepaw more chapters cause she's amazing <3 I already have her warrior charart done, after I get a charart approved i'm putting her warrior up, *spoiler* her warrior name will be Bluemist.. :) 14:05, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I sure have, agreed! Yeah Little Dreams, Big Hopes is the first book. It's kinda short but I like it. It's bout Honeypaw/Honeykit. She's Bluepaw's best frand :D 14:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Heehee thanks! I'm always going to love them when they were kits but they're gonna grow up. Do you have a warrior name 4 Frostpaw cause idk.... 14:15, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Frostbreeze i think. its a cool name... 14:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I gtg now sry, bye bestie! 14:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw. I'm Seasplash! You can call me Aqua ;) 16:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of these art trade things...can I do one with you? 16:45, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually I already did :) I just haven't chosen a mentor yet cause I dunno most of them :) 16:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'd like a white cat with an orange tail and one orange stripe on her face, Blue eyes, loner blank please. Also, she has a purple collar. Thanks! 16:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *cry* this didn't turn out as well as i'd hoped :( 17:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! And pixlr. I <3 it. 17:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Miss Mentor! Thanks for the tips, I'll try that next time. Can you read my fanfic and tell me how to improve it? 17:29, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'm on! 17:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! I'm Lilyclaw, everyone normally uses the first or last name of their username and add an eh so i'll be Lileh. Lilyclaw 18:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I had a huge project to do. But i'm back! I'm waiting for someone to atleast comment on my join request on project imagine. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah there will be about one week every month where i'll be quiet due to monthly projects. But other than that I'll try to come on as much as I can! Silversong said I could add myself for the project imagine but there are no slots for apprentcies or something like that. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:31, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Can't. Shouldn't be on. Snuck on to upload charart. >.< Nyek nyek yus. I have a History test to study for so I can ''be on XD Hai! Here's you! Yay! Off I go to read some tutorials. Have any opinions onones I should look at? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I am going to post my "Littlekit" on the charart approval page. Please make sure no one says mean critic stuff. It's okay if people say "Oh, the shading is good but I think it needs more on the bottom. And the nose is too pink" I just am afraid! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 22:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) request Hi Miss Mentor, I know you do charart requests only for user pages so I was wondering if you could make me one. If you are going to make me one, make it a warrior. Make it how you imagine me as a cat. Please no scars, but that's it. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Miss mentor, I know you have alot of answering to do for my questions but I'd like to add one more to the collection. Can I do a contest or is that only for special people? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 14:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the charart it looks great! :D I'll post it on my user page and say you did it for me. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:51, December 3, 2011 (UTC) IRC? Magnumstar. Gold tom with a brown side and a white underbelly. ROFL jk. Rosestar, cream she-cat with a white tail and paws and light green eyes and a small scar above her eye, like an arch. evil layers! ok I am having problems with making layers.I crrate a layer in the layer box on pixlr. But there is already on there that says "Background" which is locked with a little lock sign. Could you give me a very detailed way to start off on pixlr if you want to do layers? LittlewillowSmall and fast! 21:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much, It's working!!! :D LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) hi Miss Mentor, that charart approval page is packed. Also where do yu find the tabby/striped lineart or can you not use them? cause other users use them. LittlewillowSmall and fast! 01:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Art trade? 16:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, can I have a silver she-cat with black legs, tail, muzzle, and ears with grass green eyes and a scar along her flank, has a tiny black star on her head. 19:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Darn black cats :P 20:00, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Deputy, please. 20:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks again! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 23:10, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Leopardclaw! I'm Iciclewing. I'm sad rite now cause I did a huge Chapter 2 for my story but my computer erased it all :'( Iciclewing 17:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC)' ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! 'THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE.' 'VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. 01:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC)' ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! 'THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE.' 'VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. 01:16, December 8, 2011 (UTC)' Leo-paarrd!! How do I smudge like you? I tried to smudge white patches but they went grey >.> 19:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG REALLY?! I'm honored!!!! Can I still call you miss mentor though? :) 19:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mk, then you're Miss Moderator! Thank you sooooo much! 19:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't help DX Art trade? If so i'd like a Gir based tom with warrior blank, I mean doggie version lol :P you may needa study :P Silent night, holy night...All is calm, all is bright... 13:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Asking Silver I'm afraid to ask Silver because she might be mad! Help me Leopardeh! Pwease? 'Weasels? I think it's Hazeleye...' '''22:11, December 12, 2011 (UTC)' When I do the Warrior Lineart I cannot clear the color that is not in the cat. It must be open and I have found mutiple openings. How do you do it? It's not just the warrior linearts it's loners as well. LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 01:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hi!!! wanna chat? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:29, December 15, 2011 (UTC) holes Where are the holes,though? I have looked and looked and filled most of 'em up but I can't find the last one/two that are letting everything escape/come in! Right now I need to know where the holes are for the loner! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 23:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you please send me a hole free blank? Does it need to be on e-mail or something? I need loner right now! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 00:58, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok, "Miss Mentor". Er, I want my userpage to be.... Not as boring, if you know what I mean. I am not very good at coding... Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:16, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, hard to decide, but I like yours best. Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I like purple (hence my name), blue, and another color that you can choose. I guess purple for the one you will see the most, blue for the headings, and the font colour can be the other color. I will try to fill the headings in myself, and I'll make a gallery or a slideshow like you once I have made someething. And what do you mean by "If you want me to add the info"? Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess the same number as you, but without the last one. Videos make error things pop up... Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :D Can you go on chat? Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 18:52, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to take a look. *goes to look* Meet you on chat! Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 19:04, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Series I was wondering if I could help write "hunted series" thing that you are writing with Graceglow. I will ask her as well, of course! If not that is ok. I have read the hunger games so I now the plot and all. LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Two... Things 1) I made something for you! I don't know how to put it here without it being, like, enormous. But anyway, go look at the recent file thing and see if you find a picture called Purple and Leopard or something like that. 2) In The Hunted Series, could Mockingpaw's warrior name be Mockingjay? Also, can there be a cat in there named Echowish in that series? Oh, and now that I realize it, that was three things, not two! May StarClan guide your paws, Purplemoon Four candles 6 days! 01:21, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now. 16:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy :) FerretclawLover 21:29, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I know it won't be the exact thing but I have a faint idea of what the fanfic will be like. When do you plan on starting " the hunted"? I would like to spell check and maybe add a sentence or two. Also I could do chararts for one or two characters, when the time comes. Thanks for letting me join! ^_^ LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG! OMG! Leopardclaw! I'm your friend! Thank you soooooo much!!!! SkyflightMerry Christmas!12:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Guess.Who.Joined.Warriors.Fun.Wiki...IVYHEART :DDDDDD FerretclawLover 13:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Will there be a cat like Rue? Sorry not logged in-Littlewillow in active Due to the holidays I will not be active for sometime. So please don't decline Littlestar and Lightpine! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 22:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Ok. I know that but whenever I do it just as an experiment all these weird letters come up in purple. Did you see the Doctor Who Christmas special? I loved it! Unicornlover2 (talk) 09:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC) And pleease fix my user page. It's gone all wrong. :-( Thank you thank you so much! I will be eternally grateful. Unicornlover2 (talk) 10:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Birthday! OMG! Leopard, I just found out that we share the same b-day! I was born on October 25th too! Wilowmoon 13:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Come and join the WolfPack FanFiction Wiki! ShadewhiskerThis is Smarty Pants! Amy Pond image Ok Leopardclaw, you have to see this. My avatar is Christmassy and it isn't Christmas any more so was bored, found picture of amy pond shocked and made this! It's so wierd! Amy! What are you dressing up as now? Unicornlover2 (talk) 20:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re I don't know how to add the text into the boxes that you made for me... ♫Purplemoon♪ Stay up until Midnight 21:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, in the 'more about Purplemoon' section, put ''Coming soon, ''an same with most of the rest.... ♫Purplemoon♪ Stay up until Midnight 21:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Leopard, you on? If so, chat? :3 Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's]] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 10:45, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... it's NYE for me so I got wrapped up in conversation. If you're still on, go on chat now missy. >:3 Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 11:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Awww, you missed me. XD Goldenspirit[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'What's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'love']] [[Loner's Freedom|'war?']] 14:02, December 31, 2011 (UTC) What happened to User:Riverpelt? I never knew Riverpelt.... LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 17:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's alittle late for this but Hapy new year to you too! LittlewillowHolidays Rock! 16:14, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, everyone when you read my message write me back? Okay.Idabra 00:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC)ida Hi Leopard! 14:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it's epic! I need to make a new one but I don't feel like it.. 14:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok! 14:19, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Font-Gigi Colors-Different Shades of Blue Text-It's the New Year! Look out 'cause here I come! The it's the is going to be a link to my userpage. New Year! will be my talkpage. Look will be your userpage. out will be Glowehs. 'cause will be Nighty. here will be Cloudy. I is going to be Ferret's. And come is going to be Lemonade's. 14:27, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yay! *goes to check* 14:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It's amaaaaaaaazing! *hugs* I WUV IT 14:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Sadly I can't :( but I can at 10? 14:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I can get on now, one sec! 14:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Erm, I put a join request on the join request section of P:I, and no one's said anything... Can you figure out why? ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 14:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I think I still need a month but I'm happy I am moving up in the wiki! ^_^ LittlewillowYeah, It's 2012! 20:21, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lovely Leopard! Chat or IRC? 12:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Mk, i'll get on rite now! 12:31, January 5, 2012 (UTC) 12:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) 16:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Charart Do you Like it? [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 19:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, did you try to archive the declined charart page? Because it's completely stuffed up, and everything's missing... o.o Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 06:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. Thanks for trying to help, though (it's hard managing the P:I right now XD). Here's what to do when you're archiving next time. I'm sure you know at least half of this, but I'll just put it here: 1. Create a new page (Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Declined Charart/Archive #) 2. Copy and paste all the codes in source mode to the archive page. 3. Add the archive link to the archive box on the declined charart page. This is the tricky bit, so make sure you always check how it looks in visual mode. Can you give me the link to your archive so we can fix the page up? :) Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 21:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Can anyone write a trollfic thing? LittlewillowI have more than 500 edits! =D 00:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and can I have a charcat??? main pelt color - pure white markings - pale brown tabby patches eye color - blind blue-green scars/injuries - scar across left eye rank - Medicine cat --Avalanchestrike 17:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: *whines* What matches with it? 20:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Halp How do you make an archive thingy? I'm thinking of doing one. Skyflight 20:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Leopard, I was never given the person I was supposed to do. I emailed Twilight, and she never replied. 01:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Why? ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 02:13, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't sure, thanks for clearing that up! :D I'm going to try to write al ittle bit of everything on this wiki One trollfic, one Human cat fanfic thing, one songfic one pokemon fanfic... Oh It's going to be alot of writing! Littlewillow 02:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) thanks! Skyflight 11:42, January 15, 2012 (UTC) -.- So how did Egyptian mummy cases look so beautiful? It was black and gold. Black and gold is our background color, and you seem to be the only one who hates it. *sigh* Make a blog post about it. I'm not changing it until I get everyone's opinion. 12:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I do know who I'm doing now. No need to reprimand Twi. :) But I don't think I'm going to have time to do it. I'll try to get it done, but I'm not sure. 17:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Wut? I sent Shadeh a message before I logged off last night... o.o unless it did the stupid preview thing again... >.< And yeah, Skye's cross. I probably should have changed our little form a bit because now Skye's pissed... Okay, so what do we do now? We have two options. Chase everyone up, or close the SS presentations completely.Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 22:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't like the color things either. Littlewillow 02:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leopard, I know you're on WW, so I'd like to show you this. No credit, no nothing. cats#/d4mj4qf This used blanks w/o permission.. I don't want to go on there myself >.< 22:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank God that's out of the way. Now, onto more problems... if you're on, chat? Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 23:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) DAYUM. XD Oh well. Chat? 16:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes ;) 18:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) It's absolutely amazing! I love it! Thank you so much <333 17:40, January 19, 2012 (UTC) LOOK! :D LOOKIE HERE! Littlewillow 16:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Check your email, miss I-like-to-ignore-Oak-breeze XD 14:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat, okay? Littlewillow 17:13, January 27, 2012 (UTC) SpellCheck Hi Leopard, I was wondering if you could also SpellCheck Ambition when I have the first few chapters done. If you can, Thanks! Littlewillow 15:32, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I had just logged off when you asked about chatting :( Yay thanks for agreeing to spellcheck! Littlewillow 21:09, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Rawr So. You know, I have three images ready to be uploaded for that weird Secret Santa thing I was supposed to help out with. What am I supposed to do with those images? I felt bad for not being able to participate normally, so I just made three of 'em. xD 21:11, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Leopard! 17:26, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it was me xD And just a note, I still hate you for going to see the bestest band ever when I can't because they aren't coming to where I live until april and my mom won't buy tickets. Searched Bing xP 14:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I did your critique thing :) Littlewillow 17:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) SURE :D Littlewillow 17:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: P:I Issues Thanks for bringing this up Leopard. I suspended closing the sun-drown-place contest until Silver came back, because I need to discuss a couple of things with her about it. I'll message her today to work it out. I know that there's not many non-approved blanks that we get, but maybe that's because users are holding back because they know their chararts will get declined. Some users might just be waiting for their chance, I guess. We had a vote, and if the wiki wants it, we can't just decide otherwise immediately. If Silver feels the same way as you I'm happy to go along with the suggestion. Just keep the wiki informed about it. ^^ Lollie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Cotton']] 21:41, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Rights I talked it over with Night, and her and I have decided to give you rollback rights, along with your already existent Chat Moderator rights. Congrats, Leopard. =) 01:04, February 9, 2012 (UTC) More Questions? yesh If I wanted to apply for a senior warrior on P:I where would I post it? Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 01:22, February 10, 2012 (UTC)